A Little Noise
by Ociwen
Summary: Ron is trying to sleep and hears a little noise...


**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** Not really. 

**Summary:** Ron is trying to sleep when he hears a little noise…

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (I *loff* JK Rowling. She is God.)

**Author's Note: **Plot bunny I had one night- unbetaed as of now, which could change.  This is SLASH! Back away if you cannot handle it or if you are too young. I don't care if you think its gross- tell it to someone who does.

A Little Noise

Ron is lying in bed. It is a Saturday, the week before his eighteenth birthday. He has just recently snuffed the candle by his bed. He has also just finished wanking himself off for the night.

All is good.

When he was younger he used a silencing charm, but he really doesn't need it anymore. He's learned to be quiet over the years, especially on the summer holidays back home- it is an unsaid rule that no one wants to hear it. 

He was thinking of Hermione and her pretty face, her round breasts and her nice hips. He copped a feel of them earlier that day-she inspires him. He feels satisfied with himself. The smell of come is still heavy on his hands; he rolls over just a bit onto his side, ready to go to sleep.

It is 12:30 or thereabouts. His other dormmates have gone to bed also, but he was the first to go into his bed, though the last to turn out his light. Ron doubts that all of them are truly asleep yet- it is still a little too early.

"Oh!"

There is a noise from Harry's bed. His curtains are shut also, but so are the other boys'. It is common courtesy.

It was a strange little noise, bordering on a squeak. _Must've had a sneeze or cough or something. Ron nestles his face further into his pillow, snuggling under the covers with Hermione on the back of his eyes._

Yes, all is good. 

"Oh!"

No one sneezes twice like that.

The second noise is louder and higher-pitched, almost like a kitten's mewl. It sounds like a noise that Harry made once when a jar of seal penises shattered all over his hands unexpectedly in Potions.

But…

This noise is a little different. Almost like those magazines George lent him a couple years ago, the ones with the naked witches in them, winking and touching themselves and moaning.

_Must be wankin' himself off, Ron thinks. __Must've forgotten to use a Silencing Charm._

Ron smirks to himself, knowingly. Harry's never been that loud before. _He must be thinking of someone really pretty. Better not be Ginny…_

Because that would make the situation even more awkward.

It hits Ron.

_I can hear my best friend wanking off. Okay, so all of his dormmates had fooled around in the shower, sometimes in the presence of others, but…_

Ron can't move. If he makes noise- he doesn't want to think about that. He is too embarrassed, with himself, mostly. He wishes that he were asleep. _Yes, asleep; that's when Harry normally goes at it I'm sure. He wishes he were anywhere else, or that Harry could wait another half-hour until he was asleep, or something._

"Oh!"

This time the noise- squeak- is followed by sweaty, slappy, slick noises. There is some distinctive slurping. There is a rustle of bed sheets.

No one can make those slippery noises on their own. No one is that flexible, that Ron knows of. There is someone else in Harry's bed.

Oh. My. God.

Ron freezes in his own bed. He cannot move; he cannot breathe.

_Harry is having sex__ four feet away from me…_

Ron wants to reach for his wand, but that would require opening his bed curtains. Ron knows his bed has a squeak on the right side, on the side with dresser and his wand. He has learned to wank off with minimal spring squealing by avoiding that side, or, he uses the shower.

_Harry must've thought I was asleep, along with the others..._

_How will I be able to face him in the morning? Awkward can't even begin to describe how I feel now…_

"Oh!"

Ron cringes in disgust, fear, sheer embarrassment. He pulls a pillow, silently, over his head to try to cover his ears. It doesn't work. It only makes it hard to breathe, with stuffy air and pillow-mouth. Harry's bed is rhythmically shifting, grating, gyrating, _grinding against the flagstone floor._

_Can't he hear himself? Can't he hear the noise the bed's making?_

Ron's face contorts.

He is also strangely, morbidly, disgustingly curious. His parents must have used Silencing Charms. He never heard them, not that he would have ever wanted to.

Ron decides not to plug his ears with his fingers. He has never heard people having sex before.

"Oh!"

More slick, slippery noises, followed by someone else's low and muffled voice.

Ron regrets his decision. The noises- squeaks, really- of pleasure are too wrong. His is too uncomfortable being so close to _it going on. _

_Why me? Why, why, why me? Seamus, Dean, Neville- make some noise! Be awake!_

But there is only silence from the other boys' beds, and the sex-noises from Harry's.

Ron doesn't want to hear them. He wishes he could have wanked off loudly earlier- a moan, a shuffle, a sigh, a scream, something! then Harry would have known he was still awake.

_My virgin, virgin ears!_

The rhythm of the bed's bumping and the liquid slaps pick up their tempo, becoming a frantic frenzy. The little moans from both Harry and his lover grow in pitch.

Ron tries to brace himself for the inevitable, willing Harry to stop, pass out, have someone else yell at him, but-

-he only finds his own heart beat quickening and blood pooling to his groin.

Ron is strangely horny.

He cringes inwardly. _Why now? Of all times, why now? He berates himself. Getting off on your best friend having sex right beside your bed is just not right, but his fingers slip down into his pyjamas again anyway._

There is a brief silence. Ron draws in a sharp breath, not ready for this. He winces until it hurts.

"Oh, Draco!"

Ron's ears begin to bleed.


End file.
